1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical plug connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional electrical plug connector includes an insulated housing, a plurality of terminals, and a circuit board. The front end of the insulated housing defines an opening and an insertion space therein. In other words, the insertion space which communicates with the opening is surrounded by the insulated housing. The terminals which are retained in the insulated housing are arranged in an upper row and a lower row. The front ends of the terminals are contact portions. The contact portions of the electrical plug connector are used to electrically contact with the plurality of terminals of the mating electrical receptacle connector. The contact portions are exposed in the insertion space and arranged in the upper row and the lower row, which are disposed in an upper inner surface and a lower inner surface of the insulated housing. The rear ends of the terminals are soldering portions. The soldering portions are used for being soldered on the circuit board. The soldering portions extend backwardly from the rear end of the insulated housing, and the soldering portions are arranged in the upper row and the lower row. In conventional technology, the soldering portions of the terminals are plate terminals, or, in other words, the upper-row soldering portions are parallel to the lower-row soldering portions. The upper-row soldering portions and the lower-row soldering portions do not have any bending portions. When manufacturing the conventional plug electrical connector, the circuit board is placed between the upper-row soldering portions and the lower-row soldering portions of the terminals in advance, and then the soldering portions are soldered onto the circuit board by the hot bar soldering process. Bending damage of the terminals occurs when the circuit board collides with the soldering portions due to the position tolerance of the terminals when the upper-row soldering portions and the lower-row soldering portions of the terminals are inserted between an upper surface and a lower surface of the circuit board.